Souvenirs que les anciens n'ont pas oublié
by Nepenthes
Summary: [Gail Dayton] 'Il y avait plus de 50 ans que l'on avait plus vu naître de Naitanï doués de la magie de l'Ouest'...voici son histoire.


**Disclamer:** l'univers issus du livre de Gail Dayton 'la rose des vents' ne m'appartient pas mais intrigue et personnages sont à moi

**Souvenirs que les anciens n'ont sûrement pas oublié**

Chapitre 1

Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits mais sa volonté se retrouva annihilée par la faiblesse de son corps. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils avaient fondu sur eux mais le noir l'entourait et l'enveloppait de son manteau invisible. Où qu'elle pose les yeux, ils rencontraient une lourde chape d'encre. Un faible éclat de lumière scintilla en périphérie de son regard et immédiatement elle se raccrocha à ce petit lambeau de magie qui l'appelait de ses vœux et glissait entre ses doigts fins. C'était une véritable torture : ce filament se jouait d'elle, se tendant pour qu'elle le frôle, fuyant sous sa prise hésitante. Elle se sentait partir vers l'autre côté, là d'où on ne revenait jamais. Déchirée, elle ne savait de quel côté se rendre, les ténèbres alentours lui faisant perdre tout repère, tout hormis cette lumière…Si elle se dirigeait vers celle-ci, qu'est ce qui l'y attendrait ? Les anciens racontaient que lorsqu'on mourrait, une lumière apparaissait au bout d'un long couloir qu'il fallait suivre mais la lumière qu'elle apercevait n'était pas fixe. Elle remuait en tout sens comme pour…comme pour la sortir du bourbier dans lequel elle se sentait s'enfoncer inextricablement. Oui, c'était sans doute ça ! Sa magie n'opérait pas pour la mener vers une mort douce et sans agonie mais pour l'en empêcher, pour la ramener parmi les vivants. D'un air résolu, elle s'y raccrocha de toutes les maigres forces qu'elle parvint à rassembler, se souvenant bien de se concentrer sur l'Unique, source de toute magie. Alors que le filet lumineux la frôlait à nouveau, un flash éclatant la fit hurler de douleur et des images s'imposèrent à elle dans un tourbillon incontrôlable :

_« Une petite fille jouait avec ses sedili, ses frères et sœurs, dans un jardin qui était parvenu à dompter la nature sauvage des villages de montagne. Soudain, l'enfant se figea, ses longs cheveux bruns battant dans le vent et ses yeux d'un marron lumineux se fixèrent sur un point qu'elle seule connaissait. Au grand effroi de ses camarades de jeu, elle se mit à converser d'une façon tout à fait naturelle avec un dénommé Hamel qui ne semblait pas présent. Les enfants hurlèrent de terreur, ameutant les adultes qui vaquaient à leur occupation non loin de là. Un grande et belle jeune femme s'empara alors avec brusquerie du bras de sa fille et la secoua en lui invectivant d'arrêter son cinéma. Celle-ci explosa en sanglot tandis que des murmures inquiets se faisaient entendre autour d'eux. »_

_« Une chapelle abandonnée se dresse, droite et fière dans la nuit faisant peser sur elle une chape de plomb. Autour des pierres abandonnées depuis des siècles, des ronces s'enchevêtrent dans un chaos des plus délicieux. Soudain, des flammes minuscules apparaissent, flottant dans les airs comme par magie, et illuminant l'assemblée de lugubres silhouettes se trouvant dans l'édifice déserté. Un des capuchons sombre proclame alors d'une voix d'outretombe :_

' _Elle est la dernière. Il faut l'éliminer.'_

_Les spectateurs se contentent de hocher la tête derrière leur masque d'obscurité et reprennent ensemble un chant depuis longtemps oublié. »_

_« La petite fille a maintenant 12 ans et elle longe l'étroit couloir qui relie la bibliothèque du Temple à la salle d'étude où d'autres enfants de son âge poursuivent leur formation afin de parfaire la maîtrise des dons que l'Unique, déesse régissant la vie de tous les adarans, lui a accordé. Elle soupire quand elle remarque les regards en biais que lui lancent un groupe de filles l'observant passer. Dans leurs yeux, elle y voit la jalousie, la haine, la peur. Peur qui ne les empêche pas de lui faire un croche pied, la faisant tomber de tout son long, les pages précieuses des livres anciens s'éparpillant, et lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Les adolescentes éclatèrent de rires et s'éloignèrent en prenant bien soin de marcher sur les affaires de la jeune fille. Celle-ci tentait de les réunir quand une main vint l'aider. Elle leva alors son regard sur des yeux d'un vert troublant qui l'observait, la compassion et la gentillesse en émanant._

'_Merci.' Déclara-t-elle au jeune garçon de son âge se trouvant devant elle._

'_De rien.' Fut la réponse de ce dernier, caché derrière un sourire timide. »_

_« Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns se trouvait au bout de la longue serpentine de ronces qui symbolisait la direction de l'Ouest sur la rose des vents. Elle leva son visage vers l'homme aux yeuxverts et aux longs cheveux bouclés d'un noir profond qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Prononçant les paroles consacrés, il se saisit de sa main gauche et y attacha un bracelet d'or cisaillé puis l'embrassa. Ils étaient désormais mariés et devraient veiller l'un sur l'autre, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait par le passé. »_

_« Deux individus se trouvaient dans une gorge où les hautes falaises de roches beiges cachaient le soleil. L'un, une toute jeune femme, portait une lourde tunique de noir violacé alors que l'autre, un homme à la silhouette massive et au crâne presque rasé, avait revêtu une longue cape sombre ourlée de violet. Soudain, un léger craquement fit se figer l'homme qui enjoignit à sa compagne de s'arrêter. La seconde d'après, tout deux étaient assaillis par des centaines d'individus sortant de toute part. La lutte fut brève et la jeune femme s'effondra au sol, un trou béant dans le creux du ventre. L'homme fut pris d'une nouvelle fureur en la voyant s'éteindre et parvint à tuer un peu plus d'assaillants mais leur nombre était trop important. A son tour, il s'effondra également aux côtés de sa protégée et saisit sa main, cherchant à ramener de la vie dans le regard mort de la jeune femme, murmurant son nom comme une ultime prière :_

'_Isaline…' » _

'Isaline !'

La jeune femme reprit sa respiration en revenant à elle et peu à peu, la panique céda le pas au soulagement quand elle se retrouva au milieu d'une bataille dans laquelle son garde du corps tenait le beau rôle. Le voyant en lutte avec trois brigands, elle tenta de se lever mais n'y parvint pas, retombant sur les fesses, les jambes trop faibles. Finalement, elle décida qu'elle était très bien où elle se trouvait et que Daldion n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Ce dernier lui donna raison en égorgeant le dernier de leurs agresseurs avec l'une de ses multiples lames qu'il cachait sous sa lourde cape noire ourlée de violet, signifiant qu'il protégeait une Naïtane de l'Ouest.

'Isaline, ça va ?' lui demanda-t-il en se précipitant à ses côtés.

La jeune femme se contenta de grogner, seule réponse qu'elle se sentait capable de fournir, et poussa un gémissement de souffrance quand elle sentit les doigts habiles de son garde du corps courir sur sa nuque douloureuse. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, elle se retrouva à quelques millimètres du visage de Daldion et la couleur bleu intense de ses prunelles la dérangèrent comme d'habitude. Evidemment, en Adara, le pays qui l'avait vu naître et grandir, ce type d'iris aux couleurs translucides étaient légions et ses yeux marrons constituaient l'une des rares exceptions mais la jeune femme n'avait jamais pu se faire au regard un peu trop pénétrant de son garde du corps. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et cela la dérangeait car elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle abritait en elle et il fallait bien se l'avouer, avait peur de découvrir ce que renfermait son corps.

'Isaline regarde moi et suis mon doigt.'

Soupirant, elle lui obéit et ne lâcha pas l'index qu'il agitait devant son regard chocolat. Après tout, quand bien même elle était son supérieure, les gardes du corps avaient les pleins pouvoirs pour ce qui concernait la sécurité et les soins, ayant reçu la meilleure formation. Une fois qu'il eut bien vérifié qu'elle était plus ou moins indemnes, il planta son regard azur dans le sien et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils en y voyant une lueur inconnue brillait au fond.

'Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

'Te refaire quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle dubitative.

'T'évanouir en plein milieu d'un combat.

'Je ne me suis pas évanouie ! démentit-elle avant de se rendre compte de la grosse erreur qu'elle venait de faire.

'Alors que s'est-il passé ?

'Je…j'étais sur le point de mourir.

'Quoi ?' s'affola Daldion, le souffle court.

Voilà, ça n'allait pas raté. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle avait failli mourir et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire, il allait encore plus la protéger. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez suffisant.

'Daldion, calme toi. J'en suis revenue.

'Revenue d'où ?'

Elle se mordilla les lèvres : et hop une erreur de plus ! Pourtant, elle devait bien savoir comment était son garde du corps. Après tout, il avait été quelques années auparavant celui de sa mère et il l'avait vu en quelque sorte grandir. Mais maintenant, c'était elle qu'il devait protéger et non plus Azelle.

'Capitaine, vous allez maintenant tout me dire.'

La jeune fille grimaça à nouveau. Quand il l'appelait par son grade, ça n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

'Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suppose qu'un ennemi m'a attaqué par derrière pendant que tu luttais avec les autres brigands et m'a touché. Après, je me suis retrouvée dans le noir le plus complet avec une lumière qui zigzaguait devant mes yeux. J'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de ma propre magie, lui expliqua-t-elle en observant sa main nue. Qu'elle m'appelait pour éviter de mourir et puis…

'Et puis ?

'Et puis, j'ai eu toute sorte de flashs.

'Des prémonitions ?

'Oui, non. Je sais pas. Je me suis revue enfant mais j'ai vu également que je formais un ilian et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne me souviens pas m'être mariée, n'est ce pas ?'

Un simple grognement dubitatif fut sa réponse et elle observa son garde du corps méditer ses paroles. Ce qu'elle avait vu l'inquiéter également mais depuis qu'elle était enfant, des visions de la sorte l'assaillaient au moindre carrefour et elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas inéluctables. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas inquiétait Daldion plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et lui parler de la scène où elle les avait vu se faire massacrer ne semblait pas la meilleure façon de le rassurer.

'Bon, ça a l'air d'aller.'

Sa voix grave la fit reprendre ses esprits et elle ouvrit grand ses yeux étonnés avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de la bosse qu'elle avait à l'arrière du crâne.

'Tu vas savoir marcher jusqu'à Filorne ou je dois te porter ?

'Non, non ça va aller, répliqua-t-elle en faisant la moue.

'On ira voir l'iliasti de ta mère pour qu'elle s'occupe de tes coupures mais elles n'ont pas l'air trop grave.'

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant, geste qui n'échappa aux regard expert de son garde du corps.

'Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup voir Azelle mais tu es dans le coin, il te faut venir les saluer…à moins que tu préfères dormir à la belle étoile. Mais, après tout, une nuit de plus ou de moins, qu'est ce que ça change ?

'Non, ça va aller. De toute façon c'est sur le cheminde la capitale, alors…'

Se disant, la Naïtane se mit en route, en tentant de ne pas traîner les pieds. Ce n'était pas qu'elle détestait sa mère, au contraire, mais il n'en était pas de même vis-à-vis d'elle. Azelle était une Naïtane du Sud capable de déclencher des feux de forêt par sa propre volonté mais également une femme imbue d'elle-même et vaniteuse de sa beauté intemporelle. Depuis qu'Isaline avait découvert qu'elle maîtrisait la terrible magie de l'Ouest, liée à l'insondable et à la mort, sa famille entière l'avait progressivement rejeté, sa mère la première. Depuis des siècles, cette sombre magie était rejetée par la population adarane et personne ne se targuait d'avoir un Naïtane la maîtrisant dans ses connaissances. Ainsi quand elle s'était mise à parler à des fantômes, tous l'avaient mise à l'écart. Tous sauf son père, un modeste forgeron bourru qui n'entendait rien à la magie et qui ne lui prêtait aucun attention. Elle s'était toujours demandée comment il avait fait pour séduire Azelle et pénétrer dans son ilian alors qu'elle était déjà à l'époque une Naïtane hautement reconnue et courtisée. Mais l'amour ne se commandait pas…

'Vos gants, Naïtane.' Lui déclara Daldion en les lui présentant.

La jeune femme soupira pour la énième fois en cette chaude journée et enfila ses gants en cuir, barrière à ses pouvoirs magiques, puis accéléra l'allure afin d'arriver avant le coucher du soleil dans sa ville natale.


End file.
